La Leyenda De Un Tamer Capitulo 1 ¡Esto apenas esta comenzando!
by RCBlackDie
Summary: RC, un chico de universidad que tuvo uno de sus mejores dias teniendo una nueva acompañante en su leyenda!
1. Capitulo 1 ¡Esto Apenas esta comenzando!

LA LEYENDA DE UN TAMER – CAPITULO 1: "¡Esto apenas está comenzando!"

Creado por: RCBlackDie

"¿Cómo comenzamos esta historia? ¿Con un "Había una vez"? ¿Con un "en tal lugar"?

Si no les molesta, lo hare a mi modo…"

RC: ¡Wuaahhhhh! Otro día mas, vaya… pero bueno… a comer se ha dicho ¿no?

Soy RC creo que soy el protagonista de esta historia, bueno ¿Qué voy a decir? Soy, RC, un chico de 16 años, pelo castaño, tengo una vida muy aburrida, vivo solo, tengo pocos amigos, voy en la universidad, bueno con eso creo que tienen mucho ¿no? ¡Ja ja!

RC: ¿Eh? (Mirando hacia el reloj) ¡¿PERO QUE…?! ¡JO-JODER! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE! (Se coloca la camiseta al revés, se coloca una corbata arrugada y los pantalones sin abrochar) ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! (Corre hacia la puerta, arrasando con todo) ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE LLEGUE TARDE! (Corre esquivando toda cosa sea persona o no)

A pasar hasta el cruze, una camioneta que pasaba demasiado rapido, y RC no pudo verla, RC estaba en medio de la calle con una camioneta a mas de 80 Km/H, RC se queda parado esperando sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Conductor: ¡SALTE DE EN MEDIO, IMBECIL!

RC: (Con una sonrisa y agachandose) Ven, Ven, Ven...

La camioneta no se detuvo, cuando estuvo en frente de RC, el habia saltado la camioneta, apoyandose en la parte de adelante, y subiendose a la parte de atras, sin que el conductor se de cuenta

RC: (Mente: He he he, sigue siendo el mismo idiota, aun no se da cuenta)

La camioneta paso por la escuela, y RC se bajo de un salto, entrando a la escuela con toda rapidez, llegando a su sala...

RC: (Abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¡LLEGUE!

Maestra: ¿Mh? (Suspiro) RC, ¿De nuevo tarde?

RC: Pe-Perdone Maestra (Con la mano en la nuca y con una risa vergonzosa)

Maestra: Ya me acostumbre, Siéntate RC

RC: Va-Vale je je

RC se sienta y por detrás uno de sus amigos le habla.

Gustavo: Hey, RC, ¿Estás preparado para lo que te diré?

Gustavo, Uno de mis más grandes amigos, es algo moreno, casi siempre está para apoyarme pero lo hace de una manera como chistosa, lo cual me hace sentir mejor de lo normal, pero siempre está trayendo cosas raras para mostrarme

RC: Si es otro de esos bichos raros, entonces mejor no me lo digas

Gustavo: No, no es eso, es sobre los "Digimons"

RC: ¿Digimons? (Sorprendido por la respuesta, ya que no esperaba eso) Así que, tú también has escuchado de ellos ¿eh?

Gustavo: Los vi por las noticias, y quise investigarlos, son criaturas sorprendentes, se dice que puedes ser su Tamer con una especie de "Digivice"

RC: Vale, te escucho…

Gustavo: Te hablare más sobre ellos en el recreo…

RC asiente con la cabeza, y toma atención a la clase, pero pensando…

RC: (Mente: ¿Qué? Gustavo sabe sobre los Digimons, eso… eso es prácticamente imposible, Gustavo siempre trae cosas raras, pero… que hable sobre los Digimons es más raro aun, tal vez, si le escucho, podre saber más)

Si lo sé, tengo una adicción a los Digimons, lo que sucede es que, cuando habían más de 50% de robos y asesinatos, tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con un ladrón en un callejón luego de las compras, tenía una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza, pero cuando estaba a punto de robarme, vi la figura de una criatura, golpeando a el ladrón, dejándolo inconsciente, desde ese minuto, le tome importancia a los Digimons, investigue sobre ellos, y al parecer, habían más en la tierra, pero en otros países, y al ver, tenían amigos humanos, que estaban vinculados por unos aparatos llamados "Digivice" pero se dice que no son criaturas, que son solo unas "Base de datos" pero yo no creo eso, yo pienso que son más que unos simples datos, los Digimons son criaturas…

Luego de la clase, llego la hora del recreo, RC y Gustavo se encontraron

RC: Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, Gustavo

Gustavo: Vale, Vale, mira (Saca una especie de carta azul con una imagen rara por detrás) esto lo encontré en el acantilado

RC: ¿Eh? ¿Una carta? Pero… ¿Qué tiene?

Gustavo: Je, Mira esta imagen, muestra que debe tener algo con los Digimons, cuando lo investigue, supe que esta carta activa los poderes de un digimon

RC: (Toma la carta de Gustavo) Pues a mí me parece una simple carta de un juego de mazos

Gustavo: ¿Acaso las cartas de mazos pueden brillar y sacar un aura?

RC: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gustavo: Observa (Rosa un dedo con el borde de la carta, lo que ocasiona que esta brille increíblemente) ¿Ves?

RC: Va- Vaya… ¿Cómo lograste eso?

Gustavo: Estas observando al gran Gustavo

RC: Si, claro

Gustavo: Ten, tu sabes más de Digimons y tanta cosa más que yo

RC: Gus- Gustavo, ¿estás seguro?

Gustavo: Si, yo no lo necesito

RC: Vale, Gracias amigo

Luego del día en la universidad ya era hora de salir, ya eran más de las 18:00 de la tarde, yo me iba a mi casa, pero antes de eso, siempre me gustaba ir al parque, no lo sé, es uno de mis tantos caprichos…

RC llegue al parque y se sienta en un banco, y no puede evitar la curiosidad de ver la carta de los Digimons

RC: Simplemente no lo entiendo, una carta digimon, en mis manos, me pregunto ¿Qué podría hacer con esto?

¿?: Tal vez, usarla con un Digimon ¿no?

RC: ¡¿EH?! (Se da vuelta, pero no había nada) Fiuuu… me pareció oír a alguien (Vuelve a mirar hacia adelante y se da cuenta de la presencia de una criatura) ¡¿PERO QUE…?!

Con lo impactado que estuvo RC, cayo del banco que estuvo sentado y miro a los ojos a la criatura apuntándole le dice

RC: ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ERES?! (Mente: A ver… Piensa… Usa las pequeñas y pocas neuronas que aun te quedan disponibles… Vale no tengo idea)

¿?: Soy Renamon, una Digimon

RC: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y b-bueno que haces aquí?

Renamon: Esa carta, ¿eres un Tamer?

RC: Ehh… No, es solo una carta

De repente Renamon desaparece y toma la carta sin que RC se dé cuenta

RC: ¿Cómo…?

Renamon: Esta carta pertenece a un Digivice, es decir…

RC: Es decir que puede ser usada para una batalla Digimon ¿no?

Renamon: Exacto, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

RC: (Se levanta sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones) Digamos, que he tenido bastante tiempo para investigar

Renamon: Ya veo, Conoces a esta chica (Saca una fotografía de una chica)

RC: ¿eh? Se parece a mi abuela

Renamon: ¡¿Abuela?!

RC: ¿Algún problema?

Renamon: ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

RC: Se llama "_Rika_ Nonaka"

Renamon: (Mente: entonces si es nieto de Rika) ¿podridas llevarme con tu abuela?

RC: ¿Po- Por que debería llevarte donde mi abuela? Le daría un infarto

Renamon: (Mente: Ya veo, no le ha hablado sobre mi) Llévame con ella, y podrás saber más sobre los Digimons

RC: Eeehhhh… No lo sé…

Renamon: Por favor…

RC: Vale Vale, sígueme

Luego de que RC llevara a Renamon a la casa de su abuela Rika…

RC: ¡Abuela! ¿Estás en casa?

Renamon: Sinceramente creo que no deberías gritar

RC: Naaaah siempre lo hago aquí

Rika: Oh RC, Haz venido a visitar a tu abuela ¿no? (Extiende sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de su nieto)

RC: (Corresponde su Abrazo) Abuela, es un gusto verte, pero creo que alguien más quiere verte más que yo

Renamon aparece en escena

Renamon: Hola Rika

Rika: Re- Rena- (Se desmaya por la sorpresa)

RC: ¡Wuahhhh! ¡TE DIJE QUE SE IBA A MORIR SI TE VEIA!

Renamon: ¡No sabía que se iba a sorprender tanto!

RC corre a llamar a una ambulancia, la cual tarda en llegar 10 minutos, toma a Rika y la llevan al hospital pero RC, no pudo ir, quedando solo con Renamon

RC: Oye, si mi abuela se muere, te mato ¿Vale?

Renamon: Vale

RC: (Suspiro) Perdón, es que, le tengo un gran cariño a mi abuela… Perdón (Extiende la mano en forma amigable)

Renamon: (Toma la mano de RC) Tranquilo yo también

RC: tengo que ir a verla

Camina unos pasos pero Renamon agarra a RC y lo coloca en su espalda, mientras salta y corre por los tejados con gran rapidez

Renamon: Tranquilo, yo te llevare

RC: Gracias, ehhh, Re- Reeeeh

Renamon: Es Renamon

RC: ¡Renamon!

Renamon: Disculpa pero, creo que no he oído tu nombre, ¿es RC?

RC: SIP!

Renamon: ¿No crees que RC suena un poco raro como para un nombre de humano?

RC: En realidad son mis iniciales

Renamon: ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

RC: Ni creas, que te lo diré, he tardado mucho para que me llamen así

Renamon: Vale vale

Sin darse cuenta habia un gran edificio y chocaron contra los vidrios, quedando en el suelo del piso 10

RC: Joder, ¿como no nos dimos cuenta? Arghhh... O-Oye ¿estas bien?

Renamon: Si, no es nada grave, debe ser por que no e comido nada en toda una semana

RC: ¡¿Una Semana?! debes comer algo...

Renamon: Tranquilo, lo hare... ¿eh?

RC: ¿Que sucede?

Renamon se da cuenta de la presencia de un digimon y salta hacia el agujero gigante que dejaron en el edificio

RC: ¡Re-Renamon!

RC va al agujero y ve a Renamon y a un Digimon...

RC: ¡¿O-Otro Mas?!

(musica de fondo: watch?v=GrtipI7dP2Y)

Renamon: ¿Que haces aqui? ¿DarkTyrannomon?

DarkTyrannomon: ¡Ja! e venido a divertirme un rato

Renamon: ¿Divertirte?

DarkTyrannomon: Si, ¡Divertirme!

DarkTyrannomon se lanza en contra de Renamon para golpearla, pero ella lo esquiva golpeandolo en el estomago, DarkTyrannomon retrocede por el dolor.

DarkTyrannomon: ¡Maldita!

Renamon: No me subestimes, DarkTyrannomon

DarkTyrannomon: ¡Ja Ja! ¡Digo Lo mismo! ¡Bola de fuego!

DarkTyrannomon Usa su bola de fuego contra Renamon, pero ella lo salta facilmente, pero al distraerse con eso, DarkTyrannomon la golpea y ella sale disparada chocando con el mismo edificio

RC: ¡Renamon!

Renamon: ¡Mal-Maldicion!

DarkTyrannomon: ¡Ahora Muere! ¡Bola de-

(Musica de fondo: watch?v=huSqq-akvOI)

RC: ¡Oye! ¡Maldito pedazo de basura! ¡¿Que tal si te enfrentas a mi?!

DarkTyrannomon: ¿Pero que...?

RC salta desde el agujero, hasta llegar al suelo, y estar en frente del Digimon que atacaba a Renamon

RC: Se ve que eres fuerte, pero ¿Puedes derrotarme?

DarkTyrannomon: ¡JA! ¿Un simple humano desafiando a un Digimon? Vaya Coraje

Renamon: RC, Vete

RC: No, esto lo hare yo

DarkTyrannomon: Vale, si quieres morir. Bola de Fuego

La bola de fuego se lanza pero RC la esquiva, pero DarkTyrannomon Sigue lanzando mas, y RC va esquivandolas, sin que DarkTyrannomon se de cuenta RC estaba en su cabeza

RC: Oye, estoy aqui arriba

DarkTyrannomon: Mocoso

DarkTyrannomon Trata de agarrarlo pero no alcanza, RC luego lo golpea en un ojo izquierdo, dejandolo sin visibilidad de la izquierda

DarkTyrannomon: ¡Ahora me has hecho enojar!

RC: ¿Como puedes golpear algo que no ves?

RC amarra una de las patas gigantes de DarkTyrannomon, haciendolo perder el equilibrio

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡Usemos esta carta!

Renamon: Pero, No tienes como activarla

RC: Tranquila! solo hagomoslo

Renamon: Vale (Se coloca de pie) Hagamoslo

RC toma la carta que le dio Gustavo y la roza con su brazo derecho, lo cual hace que empieze a brillar de tal manera que hace que Renamon haga un ataque

Renamon: ¡Tormenta de Diamantes!

La tormenta de diamantes impacta en DarkTyrannomon, haciendolo desaparecer del mundo

RC: Bien Hecho!

Renamon: ¡Ja! pero si tu hiciste todo el trabajo

RC: Je Je Je!

Renamon: Bueno es mejor que nos va-

Renamon Cae por la fatiga de no comer nada, pero RC actua rapido y alcanza a sostenerla

RC: Vale haz tenido mucho por hoy

Renamon: Asi Parece...

RC mira hacia los dos lados y nota que viene la misma camioneta que la de la mañana

RC: Tengo una idea

RC se coloca con renamon en la espalda en mitad de la calle, esperando la camioneta

Conductor: Vale! este chico ya me tiene harto esta vez lo matare de verdad!

El conductor da mas velocidad para alcanzar a RC

RC: Ven, Ven, Ven...

Cuando la camioneta ya esta en frente, RC se impulsa por la parte de adelante llegando a la parte de atras con Renamon recostada en su espalda

RC: Je Je vale, ahora vamos, abuela

Al ver que la camioneta pasaba por el hospital RC se bajo con Renamon en la espalda

Renamon: RC, Puedo caminar

RC: ¿Estas segura?

Renamon: Si, aun tengo energias

RC: Vale

RC baja a Renamon de su espalda y van de caminando hacia la entrada, Renamon y RC entran y muchos pacientes, enfermeras y doctores se impresionan por ver a un Digimon atrás de RC

Renamon: Sera mejor que me quede afuera

Renamon se da vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero RC le agarra la mano y le dice

RC: Ni creas, aun debes ir con mi abuela, creo que tienen algo que discutir

Renamon: R- RC…

RC: Vamos…

RC lleva de la mano a Renamon, Mientras que los doctores tratan de detenerlos

RC: ¡Fuera de mi camino!

RC Esquiva a todos los Doctores y así llegando a la habitación de Rika, pero se acerca una gran horda de Doctores para detenerlos

RC: Renamon, entra a la habitación y habla con mi abuela, creo que la que más debe hablar con ella eres tú

Renamon: Vale RC, Gracias

RC asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa y Renamon entra a la habitación, la gran horda de doctores y guardias ya estaban en frente pero RC les dice

RC: ¡Acérquense y probaran mi puño!

(Música de fondo: watch?v=yttx50cY89g)

Renamon se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama de Rika

Renamon: Es un gusto, verte de vuelta Rika

Rika: (Abriendo los ojos) También es un gusto para mí, Renamon

Renamon: Ha pasado un largo tiempo después de todo ¿no?

Rika: Je je, Pues si, un largo tiempo…

Renamon: Me sorprende saber que tienes un nieto, al parecer no me he enterado de mucho

Rika: ¿Cómo regresaste Renamon? El portal al Digimundo se había cerrado y tú te habías ido

Renamon: Había otro portal, y se me hizo muy difícil encontrarlo, y encontrarte a ti, porque no sabía que te habías cambiado de país

Rika: Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas

Renamon: Tranquila, ahora estás bien

A Renamon se le escapa una pequeña lágrima al igual que su vieja Tamer, Mientras que RC…

RC: (Golpeado por un guardia) Hijo de puta (Golpeándolo en la cara y a la vez esquivando un golpe de un doctor y lanzando al guardia en contra de él) ¡¿Creen que pueden venir y destrozar un momento tan hermoso para dos personas?!

Rika: Renamon… Yo ya estoy vieja… Yo ya no tengo madera de Tamer, creo que lo mejor es que encuentres a alguien más… (Saca un aparato el cual es el antiguo Digivice)

Renamon: (Tomando el Digivice) Yo… Yo jamás podría…

Rika: Tranquila… Creo que ya sabes quién podría ser ¿no? (Dirigiéndose a RC)

Renamon: Tal vez… él sabe mucho sobre los Digimons, pero ¿si no es el indicado?

Rika: Sé que está listo Renamon, Tan solo, es un chico de 16 años, pero créeme, ese chico, tiene un gran potencial

Renamon: Vale, entonces él será mi Tamer desde ahora

Renamon abre la puerta y observa que RC ha acabado con 10 guardias y 15 doctores

Renamon: ¿Pero qué?

RC: Malditos… ¿eh? Hey Renamon ¿Cómo te fue?

Renamon: Emmh… Bien, pero quiero hablarte en privado…

RC: V- Vale

RC y Renamon van al techo del hospital y se sientan en un borde del edificio

Renamon: he visto que sabes sobre los Digimons ¿no?

RC: Así es, se mucho…

Renamon: ¿Te gustaría ser mi Tamer?

RC: Re- Renamon… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Renamon: Ten, tu abuela me pidió que desde ahora fueras mi Tamer y yo tu digimon (Entregándole el Digivice de Rika)

RC: no tengo palabras… (Abraza a Renamon) Acepto, desde ahora seré tu Tamer

Renamon: Va- Vale pero no seas tan afectivo ¿no crees?

RC: Jajaja! ¡Solo era un abrazo!

...Y así fue como empezó todo esto, transformándome en el Tamer de una Digimon, ¡Ja! Pero aún me queda mucho que hacer, porque mi leyenda… Apenas comienza…


	2. Capitulo 2 ¡Esto si que es Nuevo!

La Leyenda De Un Tamer: Capitulo 2 "¡Esto sí que es nuevo!"

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que me hice Tamer de Renamon, ¿Y saben algo? Me ha encantado, hemos luchado contra ya 5 Digimons salvajes, y hemos salido victoriosos, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, hemos comido en mi casa comida china, hasta cocinamos una vez, digamos que no nos fue bien, pero nos divertimos y eso es lo que cuenta…

RC: (Bostezando) Wuaaahhhhh! (Estirándose) Bien, otro día… (Mirando el reloj) ¡JODER, NO DE NUEVO!

RC corre rápidamente poniéndose lo primero que encuentra, yendo todo desordenado, entonces aparece Renamon por la ventana

Renamon: ¿Llegando tarde de nuevo, RC?

RC: Así es, Renamon (Arreglándose la corbata) ¡Te veré después de clases! (Saliendo de la casa con rapidez)

Renamon: V-Vale…

Renamon nota que se le queda la mochila a RC

Renamon: Salió tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de que se le quedo su mochila, iré a dejársela

Renamon salta de la ventana a la siguiente casa, mientras que RC consigue llegar al autobús luego de haberlo perseguido durante 10 minutos

RC: uff! ¡Llegue! (Jadeando del cansancio) Woahh…

RC se da cuenta que no lleva la mochila

RC: ¡Jo-Joder! ¡Mi- Mi mochila! ¡Se me debió olvidar en casa!

En ese momento, RC se da cuenta que Renamon va saltando los techos de las casas con su mochila

RC: Re-Renamon, ¿pero que estas?

Renamon salta del techo de una casa hacia el autobús, colocándose en la ventana donde estaba

RC: ¡Renamon te atraparan si te colocas aquí!

Renamon: solo vine a darte tu mochila (Se la da a RC)

RC: Vale te lo agradezco, Renamon, espérame fuera de la escuela, te daré una sorpresa ¿vale?

Renamon: Ja, Vale, adiós

Renamon salta del autobús llegando a las paredes de una casa, y yéndose a otro lugar, y RC se voltea y todos en el autobús lo miraban

RC: Oh, creo que… uyy…

Luego de eso, RC llego a la escuela, entrando a clases

Profesora: ¿De nuevo tarde RC?

RC: je je je, si- pe-perdón je je

Profesora: Solo ve a sentarte

RC va a su asiento, y de nuevo Gustavo le habla

Gustavo: ¿RC es verdad eso? ¿Qué tienes una digimon?

RC se sorprende por la pregunta y le cierra la boca a Gustavo, y la profesora los sorprende

Profesora: RC, ¿se puede saber que le haces a Gustavo?

RC suelta a Gustavo

RC: ehhhh… este… yo…

Gustavo: Tranquila profesora, es que dije algo muy chistoso y me empecé a reír, y RC solo quería taparme la boca para no generar un desmadre

Profesora: Es mejor que pongan atención, en vez de estar riéndose

RC y Gustavo: Si- Si, profesora

RC y Gustavo vuelven a sentarse pero esta vez, RC está más calmado

RC: Vale, como eres mi amigo te lo diré, sí, yo tengo una Digimon en casa

Gustavo: Woah… RC, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

RC: ella vino a mí, y bueno… lo demás es historia

Gustavo: tienes que contarme todo ¿vale?

RC: ¡Vale!

Pasaron las horas, y la clase termino RC y Gustavo se encontraron, RC le conto todo lo que había sucedido ese día…

Gustavo: Increíble, entonces la carta funciono

RC saca la carta de su mochila

RC: Así es, (muestra la carta) esta carta salvo mi vida y la de Renamon

Gustavo: Increíble, pero ¿Cómo la hiciste funcionar?

RC: Solo la roce en mi brazo derecho y luego empezó a brillar de la nada, e hizo que Renamon hiciera el ataque que sale en la carta

Gustavo: (Leyendo la carta) "Koyosetsu" (Tormenta de diamantes) debe ser un gran ataque ¿no?

RC: Ja, sí que lo es… (Recordando la primera batalla de RC y Renamon) Fue increíble…

El día en la universidad termina, y RC sale del establecimiento, esperando a Renamon con un obsequio

RC: ¿Dónde estará? Le dije que tiene que estar aquí

Renamon llega pero decide asustar a RC por detrás

Renamon: Hola, RC

RC salta del susto

RC: ¡Re- Renamon! ¡No me des esos sustos!

Renamon: Que asustadizo eres, bueno ¿Qué sorpresa tienes para mí?

RC: Aquí tienes…

RC le da un collar a Renamon con un Yin Yang

Renamon: V-Vaya… esto es muy lindo RC

RC: Lo sé, te viene mucho ese estilo

Renamon se coloca el collar

Renamon: Gracias, RC

RC: Y aún no termina, ven vamos a ir a comer

Renamon: ¿enserio?

RC: SIP! Conozco un lugar donde dejan entrar Digimons a escondida

Renamon: eso suena estupendo, Gracias RC

Renamon y RC, caminaron conversando de distintos temas, llegando al lugar del que hablaba RC, entrando y pidiendo algo de comida, luego de comer, ya deciden irse del lugar a casa

Renamon: Gracias RC, estuvo delicioso

RC: Lo sé, bueno pero ya es hora de que vayamos a casa, es de noche, y aparecen algunos ladrones por aquí

Renamon: Vale

De pronto RC es atrapado por un ladrón

(Música de fondo: watch?v=FHFqhq5wSHg)

Ladrón: ¡Entrega el dinero, niño!

RC: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Renamon: ¡RC!

Ladrón: (Apuntando a RC) ¡Quédate ahí maldita monstruo!

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡Sal de aquí!

Renamon: No lo hare

Ladrón: ¡QUEDATE AHÍ TE DIJE!

Renamon se lanza contra el Ladrón pero este le dispara, impactándole en el estomago

RC: ¡Renamon!

RC toma el brazo del ladrón con el cual tenía la pistola y se lo quiebra con la rodilla y el codo, soltando el arma, mientras RC va a ver a Renamon

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡Resiste!

Mientras RC veía a Renamon, el ladrón tomaba su pistola

Ladrón: ¡Maldito mocoso!

El ladrón le apunta a RC, y dispara, pero RC lo esquiva y rápidamente, RC le da una patada en la cabeza, así el ladrón suelta el arma, y RC agarra el arma, y apunta hacia la cabeza del ladrón

RC: esto es por lastimar, a mi amiga…

RC le dispara 5 balas en la cabeza, luego de eso RC se guarda el arma, y va con Renamon

De pronto empieza a llover…

(Música de fondo: watch?v=eDBycBaaycY)

RC: Renamon, Resiste

Renamon: Vaya, creo que mi muerte se acerca, (con estática, como si fuera a desaparecer)

RC: (Soltando algunas lágrimas) ¡No! ¡No te dejare!

RC coloca a Renamon en su espalda y corre hacia un hospital, pero para su mala suerte lo choca un auto que no alcanzo a verlo por la lluvia, Renamon es lanzada lejos de RC

RC: (Lastimado) Re-Renamon (Intentando levantarse a pesar del dolor) No- No te dejare

RC va caminando lentamente con la mano en su hombro, y botando sangre por todas partes, llegando donde Renamon la cual yace con los ojos semi-cerrados y con mas estática

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡No!

Renamon: RC… Yo…

RC agarra a Renamon de nuevo y la pone en su espalda pero esta vez, con un solo brazo ya que el otro yace quebrado, RC va corriendo a pesar de sus heridas, llegando al hospital escupiendo sangre

RC: (Gritando) ¡Curen a mi amiga!

Los doctores ven a RC, y lo tratan de tomar para curarlo, pero…

RC: ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Curen a mi amiga! ¡No me importa si me muero!

Renamon: R… RC… Tu…

Los doctores toman a Renamon desde la espalda de RC, dejándola en una camilla y llevándola a una sala donde puedan curarla

RC: (Caminando lentamente) Debo… Ir con ell- (Cae desmayado por la sangre que había botado en el camino y por el dolor del cuerpo por el choque del auto)

Doctor: ¡También traigan una camilla para el! ¡Fue mucho para el!

Al día siguiente RC despierta en una sala de hospital…

RC: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde Estoy? (Recuerda que Renamon estaba herida) ¡Renamon! (Tratando de levantarse)

Enfermera: Tranquilo, ella está bien

RC: Entonces iré a verla

RC se desconecta todo lo que tenía conectado por las maquinas del hospital, caminando hacia la puerta

Enfermera: ¡Hay chico! No puedes hacer eso

RC: No me importa

RC camina hasta la sala en la que estaba Renamon, y la ve recostada con algunas máquinas conectadas a ella

RC: Re- Renamon…

RC se sienta en una silla que estaba al lado y toma la mano de Renamon

RC: Vamos Renamon, salgamos de aquí

Entra un Doctor y dice

Doctor: Ella no puede salir de aquí aun, debe estar aquí por lo menos, 24 horas

RC: ¿24 horas? Bueno, mientras yo esté a su lado no habrá problema

Doctor: pero tú también tienes algunas heri-

RC: (Interrumpiendo al doctor) No me interesa

Doctor: entiendo…

Paso ya 1 hora, desde ese suceso, RC comió algo, y pensó

RC: (Mente: Renamon, ¿Por qué no escapaste? Esto no hubiera sucedido… Gracias) (Viendo el collar que le regalo) (Mente: Se ve muy bien, en ti…)

Doctor: Bien, en unas pocas horas podrás llevarte a tu amiga

RC: Vale… Pero ¿Por qué no despierta?

Doctor: La razón es simple, ella tiene una herida, la cual se le está cerrando, cuando la herida sane ella despertara

Renamon empieza abrir los ojos poco a poco

Renamon: ¿D-Donde… estoy?

RC: ¡Renamon! (Alegre por ver a su amiga despertar)

Renamon: RC

Doctor: Recuerda, tiene que estar aquí por lo menos 24 horas

Renamon: ¿24 Horas? Cielos, es mucho…

RC: Mientras esas 24 horas te hagan sanar, todo será poco

Renamon: Gracias, RC

Doctor: Bien los dejare a solas

RC: Renamon… ¿Por qué no me abandonaste? Si hubieras dejado que ese maldito me hubiera matado no estarías aquí…

Renamon: Lo sé, pero no te abandone, porque eres mi tamer, mi mejor amigo…

RC: (Se sorprende por la respuesta) Gra-Gracias, Renamon

A Renamon le da un escalofrió

RC: ¿Sucede algo?

Renamon: ¡Un digimon se acerca!

RC: ¡¿Qué justo ahora?!

De pronto una gran garra arrasa con las paredes del hospital dejando así un agujero gigante en la habitación de Renamon, y RC sale disparado contra la pared quedando inconsciente

Renamon: ¡RC!

¿?: Increíble ¿no lo crees?... Renamon…

Renamon: Tú eres…

¿?: Así es… soy Devino

(Música de fondo: watch?v=0hZex0q7mrA)

Renamon: Tú… eres el digimon que ha matado cientos de digimon en el digimundo

Devimon: Me alagas, jajá, ahora solo observa cómo te destruyo a ti y ¡a tu amigo! ¡MANO INFERNAL!

Devimon usa su Mano infernal la cual estaba a punto de llegar a donde Renamon, pero de pronto RC la detiene con su mano

RC: oye… imbecil…

Devimon: A… Ha detenido mi Mano infernal…

RC: ¿A quién crees que tratas de matar?

Devimon: Pero ¿Quién eres… tu?

RC: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amiga?!

RC le devuelve el puño a Devimon lo cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, mientras que RC queda un poco mal herido por las heridas del choque cayendo y colocándose de rodillas

RC: ¡Diablos! ¿Eh?

Devimon se levanta rápidamente, y mira a RC de rodillas escupiendo sangre

Devimon: Se nota tu fuerza, ¡pero eso no será suficiente! ¡Viento Endemoniado!

Devimon usa el Viento endemoniado, el cual con las ráfagas de sus alas, y van directo hacia RC

Renamon: ¡RC!

Renamon salta de su cama de descanso y da un giro que logra desviar las ráfagas de Devimon, así salvando a RC y dándole tiempo para levantarse

RC: ¡Gracias, Renamon!

RC corre hacia Devimon saltando encima de el

RC: ¿Ya no eres tan duro como antes? ¿Eh?

Devimon: ¿Eso crees? ¡Uña mortal!

RC: ¿Uña, que?

El ataque de Uña mortal de Devimon impacta con RC, pero RC logra cubrirse y esquiva el ataque, así dejando a Devimon con la guardia baja, RC aprovecha la oportunidad y le da un puñetazo en toda la cara, de ahí sale un gran aura del puño de RC

RC: (Mente: ¿Y esto?) (Mirándose su mano) (¿Qué?… ¿Qué es?) ¿Eh?

RC se había distraído tanto que no vio el rodillazo de Devimon que lo había golpeado en el centro del estómago, así enviando a RC fuera de la batalla y chocando con un edificio cerca del hospital ya casi destruido

Renamon: ¡RC!

Devimon: ¡Despídete de este mundo chiquillo! ¡Toque de la maldad!

Devimon va hacia RC para darle el Toque de la maldad cuando justo RC podía ponerse de pie

RC: (mente: Je, maldición… moriré… ¿tan pronto? Joder…)

RC estaba a punto de Rendirse pero de pronto Renamon le grita

Renamon: ¡RC! ¡No te rindas!

RC despierta y se da cuenta de la batalla, y decide no rendirse

RC: ¡Vale!

Devimon: ¡Muere!

RC: (Mente: no me importa… Seguiré luchando… más y… ¡MAS!)

De pronto Renamon, comienza a evolucionar…

Renamon digievolucion a… ¡KYUBIMON!

(Música de fondo: watch?v=mJU4wkZUTsg)

RC: ¿Re- Renamon? Quiero decir… ¡Kyubimon! ¡Vamos! (Saca el Digivice y una carta) Solo tengo la carta del koyosetsu… un momento… esta no es la carta de koyosetsu… entonces ¿Cuál es? A ver dice… "Omnimidama" no sé qué ataque es… pero si nos salva el trasero por mi bien…

Mientras Devimon estaba distraído RC intenta activar la carta pero el aura de su mano se vuelve más brillante y eso llama la atención de Devimon

Devimon: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Casi me olvido de ti… ahora ¡muere!

RC: Diablos

De pronto Kyubimon se lleva a RC en su espalda, y Devimon choca su puño contra el suelo

Devimon: ¿eh? ¿Pero… cómo?

Luego Kyubimon aparece detrás del encima de una gran parte del hospital que había sido arrasado

Kyubimon: ¿Te sorprende mi rapidez?

Devimon se da la vuelta

Devimon: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

RC: ¡Ahora! (Desliza la carta de Omnimidama en el Digivice) (En voz baja) Hasta luego… pedazo de basura…

Kyubimon: ¡Omnimidama!

Kyubimon hace el Omnimidama donde las llamas azules impactan en Devimon haciéndolo estallar

Devimon: No… ¡NO ES POSIBLEEEEEEEE!

Devimon estalla y Kyubimon vuelve a ser Renamon, quedando con algunas heridas del choque, a punto de caer pero RC logra tomarla

RC: Bien hecho…

Renamon: je, gracias a ti

RC: Je je je…

RC cae desmayado por el cansancio y heridas…

Al día siguiente el doctor le ha dado de alta a Renamon y RC, pero RC es el único que el doctor puede ver

RC: Gracias Doc.

Doctor: No hay de que… Espero volverlos a ver…

RC: ¡Digo lo mismo! ¡Ja Ja Ja!

RC Sale del hospital al cual estaban arreglando por los daños de Devimon, en eso aparece Renamon al lado de RC

Renamon: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

RC: Descansaremos un poco, ya hemos luchado bastante hoy, y quiero comer algo

Renamon: Como siempre

RC: Bueno… Eso depende del mañana…

Al día siguiente…

RC: (Bostezo) Ahhhh… que buen día hay hoy… ¿Eh? (mirando el reloj) ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

RC vuelve a hacer lo de siempre arreglándose rápido y salir a toda prisa pero esta vez con su mochila y todo desordenado

RC: ¡Nos vemos Renamon!

Renamon: ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? Al parecer no se dio cuenta que hoy es domingo, jeje…

Fin Del Capítulo 2


End file.
